Por el corazón que una vez tuve
by Lilith Immaculate
Summary: Un intento de violación marca la vida de Hinata quien hiere de muerte a su agresor, huye de la escena pero Sasuke el capitán de un barco, confundiendola con una prostituta abusa de ella.Meses despúes Hinata descubre que esta embarazada que pasará ¿Se hará el Uchiha responsable de sus actos?, RAPE, LEMON
1. El vals de las hadas

**Titulo: "Por el corazón que una vez tuve"**

Capítulo 1: "El vals de las hadas"

Autora: Lilith immaculate

.

.

.

.

_El cielo hoy no es más que un camino  
Hacia el lugar que una vez llamé hogar  
Corazón de un niño, un suspiro final_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En cualquier parte del mundo el tiempo pasaba volando, veloz, con las alas abiertas, pero en la campiña inglesa su paso se hacía lento y pesado, casi doloroso, como si anduviera desnudo sobre los surcados caminos que se extendían más allá de los páramos. El aire era sofocante y el polvo, todavía en suspensión sobre el camino, recordaba el paso, un rato antes, de un carruaje. Una pequeña granja usurpaba sombríamente el terreno bajo la bruma que cubría el pantano. La pequeña construcción, con su techo de paja, sobresalía entre unos tejos altos y delgados. Con las contraventanas abiertas y la puerta a medio cerrar, parecía tener la mirada fija, como horrorizada ante una broma de mal gusto. Al lado había un granero destartalado y combado, en un marco toscamente labrado, y más allá, un campo de trigo que luchaba en vano por sobrevivir en aquella región cenagosa.

En el interior de la casa, Hinata intentaba pelar patatas con un cuchillo romo y sin brillo. Estaba cansada. Hacía ya dos años que vivía en aquel lugar, dos desdichados años que habían ensombrecido su vida. Difícilmente lograba recordar los felices momentos anteriores al fatídico día en que la habían llevado allí, aquellos dulces días en los que había dejado de ser una niña y se había convertido en una muchacha. Entonces, Hiashi, su padre, todavía estaba vivo y ambos compartían aquella cómoda casa londinense, tenían ropa elegante y comida suficiente que llevarse a la boca. Desde luego, aquello era mejor. Incluso ahora, las noches en que su padre la dejaba a solas con el servicio parecían no asustarle. Ahora podía entender su sufrimiento, la soledad causada, hacía ya tiempo, por la muerte de su esposa, una adorable y bella muchacha irlandesa de quien se había enamorado, con la que se había casado, y a la que había perdido al dar a luz a su única hija. Ahora Hinata podía comprender incluso la necesidad que tenía su padre de jugar, ese cruel hábito que le había robado la vida y a ella el hogar y la seguridad, dejándola a merced de sus únicos familiares, unos tíos vulgares y desabridos.

Hinata se secó la frente y pensó en su tía Tsunade, que holgazaneaba en la otra habitación; el colchón de paja estaría aplastado bajo su más que generoso físico. Tsunade no era una persona fácil. Todo parecía disgustarle. No tenía amigos. Nadie la visitaba. Estaba convencida de que la irlandesa con quien su cuñado se había casado era de una clase inferior por culpa de su gente, una raza que, según ella, siempre estaba en guerra contra la corona debido a que era propio de su naturaleza luchar, y Hinata se había convertido en el blanco de ese odio malicioso. No pasaba un solo día sin que le echara en cara que era medio extranjera. Y ese prejuicio implicaba un sentimiento aún más profundo, que tergiversaba su razonamiento hasta convencerla de que, como su madre, la hija era medio bruja. Quizá se tratara de celos. Tsunade nunca había sido guapa ni nada que se le pareciera, mientras que la muchacha, Hitomi, poseía encanto y una belleza exquisita. Cuando entraba en una habitación todos los hombres se volvían para mirarla. Hinata había heredado la belleza de su madre, y con ella, las críticas de su tía.

Las casas de juego habían exigido el pago de las deudas que Hiashi había contraído con ellas y se habían llevado todos los bienes materiales que poseía a excepción de unos pocos objetos personales y algo de ropa. Tsunade se había desplazado a toda prisa a Londres para declarar el legítimo derecho de su marido, quedándose con su sobrina huérfana y la exigua herencia de ésta antes de que nadie tuviera tiempo de protestar. Se había quejado de que Hiashi no hubiera compartido en otros tiempos su riqueza y de que no les hubiera dejado nada. Había vendido todos los objetos menos uno, un vestido de noche de color rosa, que Hinata tenía prohibido ponerse, y se había embolsado ávidamente el dinero.

Hinata enderezó su dolorida espalda y suspiró.

—¡Hinata Hyuuga! —gritó su tía desde la otra habitación, y la cama crujió cuando se levantó—. Insecto holgazán, deja ya de soñar despierta y ponte a trabajar. ¿Te crees que otro va a hacer tus tareas mientras vas por ahí como un alma en pena? No me explico a qué colegio de señoritas has asistido. ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a hacer algo útil en vez de leer y llenarte la cabeza de ideas pretenciosas? —La corpulenta mujer cruzó sigilosamente el suelo de tierra y entró en la habitación. Hinata se preparó mentalmente; sabía lo que se le venía encima—. Mira lo bien que te ha ido vivir de la única familia que te queda. ¡Tu padre era un imbécil, sí que lo era, tirando el dinero de esa manera sin preocuparse de nadie más que de sí mismo! ¡Y todo por culpa de esa irlandesa loca con la que se casó! —Tsunade escupía con asco las palabras—. Intentamos prevenirle de que no se casara con Hitomi, pero no nos hizo caso.

Hinata dejó de mirar el rayo de sol que entraba por la puerta abierta y miró a su voluminosa tía. Había oído la misma historia tantas veces que se la sabía de memoria; a pesar de ello, los recuerdos de su infancia al lado de su padre la acompañaban en todo momento.

—Era un buen padre —se limitó a contestar.

—Eso es una cuestión de opiniones, jovencita —replicó la mujer con una mueca de desprecio—. Mira en qué situación te ha dejado: el mes que viene cumplirás dieciocho años y no tienes dote. Ningún hombre querrá casarse contigo sin dote. De acuerdo, puede que te quieran... pero sólo para calentar su cama. He puesto mucho empeño en hacer de ti una persona decente. No quiero que empieces a llenar la casa de bastardos. La gente de aquí está esperando eso. Saben la clase de basura que era tu madre.

Hinata se estremeció, pero su tía continuó despotricando mirándola con los ojos entornados y amenazándola con el dedo.

—El diablo se ocupó de que fueses igual a ella. Una bruja, eso es lo que era. Es lógico que te le parezcas. Al igual que tu madre arruinó la vida de tu padre, tú harás lo mismo con cualquier hombre que se fije en ti. Es la voluntad del Señor la que le ha traído hasta mí. Él sabía que yo podría salvarte del fuego y el azufre a los que estabas predestinada, y he cumplido con mi deber al vender ese vistoso traje de noche que tenías. Esos viejos vestidos míos te quedan muy bien.

Hinata estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, y lo habría hecho si la realidad no hubiera sido tan triste. La ropa de su tía, que pesaba el doble que ella, le sentaba peor que un saco. Eso era lo único que se le permitía llevar, viejos harapos que ridiculizaban su figura. Tsunade incluso le había prohibido que los arreglara para que le sentaran mejor; lo único que podía hacer era acortar el dobladillo para que no tropezase al andar.

La mujer sorprendió a Hinata contemplando los trapos que llevaba puestos y le dirigió una mirada despectiva.

—Pequeña pordiosera desagradecida. Sólo dime dónde estarías hoy si tu tío y yo no te hubiéramos acogido. Si tu padre hubiera tenido sentido común, te habría dejado una bonita dote. Pero no, se lo quedó todo para él, pensando que eras demasiado joven para casarte. Pues ahora ya eres demasiado vieja. Te morirás siendo una solterona... y una virgen. De eso ya me encargaré yo.

Tsunade volvió una vez más al único dormitorio de la casa, sin antes advertirle a Hinata que se apresurara a acabar las tareas del hogar si no quería que la azotara. Ya conocía el aguijón de aquella vara. Era normal que tras un castigo la espalda le quedase cubierta de rojos verdugones durante días. A Tsunade parecía producirle un placer especial dejarle aquellas marcas en la piel.

Hinata no se atrevió a soltar otro suspiro de agotamiento por temor a llamar de nuevo la atención de su tía, pero estaba exhausta. Llevaba levantada desde antes del amanecer, preparando un banquete para el arribo del tan ansiosamente esperado hermano de Tsunade, y dudaba de su capacidad para resistir mucho más. Días atrás había llegado una carta informando a Tsunade de que su hermano llegaba esa noche, y había ordenado a Hinata que iniciara los preparativos de inmediato. Ella misma se había dignado a ayudar para disponer las tazas de la forma correcta.

Hinata sabía que su tía sentía un verdadero cariño por aquel hombre. Había oído historias maravillosas acerca de él, e intuía que el hermano de Tsunade era el único ser, humano o de otra clase, por el que ella se preocupaba. El tío Hizashi había confirmado a Hinata sus suposiciones al contarle que no había nada que Tsunade no estuviera dispuesta a hacer por ese hombre. Ella le llevaba diez años, a su único hermano, por lo que lo había criado desde que era tan sólo un bebé. Pero el que hubiese decidido visitarla era muy extraño.

El sol semejaba una enorme y roja bola incandescente que descendía por el oeste iluminando la tierra. Tsunade llegó para dar el visto bueno a los preparativos y ordenó a Hinata que dispusiera más velas para encenderlas más tarde.

—Han pasado cinco veranos desde que vi a mi hermano —dijo— y quiero que todo esté perfecto para cuando venga. Mi Jiraya está acostumbrado a lo mejor de Londres, y no debe echar nada en falta mientras permanezca aquí. No le gusta tu tío y tampoco le gustaba tu padre. Mi hermano tiene mucho dinero porque sabe usar la cabeza. —Hizo un gesto con su enorme cabeza y luego puntualizó—: Nunca lo verás en una casa de juego tirando por la borda su riqueza o sentado mano sobre mano como tu tío. Es un hombre que se arriesga, sí señor. No hay mejor tienda de moda en Londres que la suya. Incluso tiene a un hombre que trabaja para él, sí señor.

Finalmente le dio a Hinata la bendita orden de que se fuera a asear.

—Ponte el vestido que te dio tu padre. Estarás muy bien con él. Quiero que la visita de mi hermano sea un feliz acontecimiento y tu aspecto con esos trapos que llevas puede deslucirlo.

Hinata se volvió sorprendida, con los ojos como platos. Su vestido rosa había permanecido escondido durante dos años, nadie lo había tocado o llevado. Estaba encantada, aunque únicamente fuera para complacer al hermano de su tía. Parecía haber pasado una eternidad desde que se había puesto algo bonito, y ahora sonreía esperando el momento de lucirlo.

—Sí, ya veo que estás contenta —añadió Tsunade—. Siempre pensando lo encantadora que te ves con esos vestidos tan finos. —Señaló a Hinata y agregó—: Satán ha vuelto a las andadas. Ten cuidado, el Señor sabe lo importante que eres para mí.

Hinata suspiró profundamente, como si estuviera cansada de la carga que su tía le había impuesto.

—Sería mejor que estuvieras casada y fuera de mi alcance —prosiguió Tsunade—, pero compadezco al hombre que desee contraer matrimonio contigo, aunque... sin dote no tienes ninguna posibilidad. Necesitas un hombre fuerte que te mantenga a raya y que cada año te dé un hijo para que estés ocupada. Lo necesitas para que ahuyente al diablo que llevas en el alma.

Hinata se encogió de hombros y siguió sonriendo. Lamentaba no tener el valor suficiente para asustar a su tía haciéndole creer que realmente era una bruja. Ello tenía connotaciones ateas y desde luego la tentación era enorme para alguien atrevido, pero la idea se desvaneció rápidamente de su mente. Las consecuencias habrían sido muy graves.

—Otra cosa, jovencita —añadió Tsunade—, recógete el pelo en un moño. Te quedará bien. —Sonrió pícaramente. Sabía cuánto le disgustaba a su sobrina que le dijeran cómo tenía que peinarse.

Hinata dejó de sonreír y se volvió balbuceando una respuesta afirmativa. Su tía esperaba que desaprobara suavemente sus órdenes; se tomaba muy en serio el impartir disciplina con métodos severos.

Hinata cruzó la sala y se dirigió a su rincón, corriendo las cortinas que la separaban del resto de la estancia. Oyó que su tía salía de la casa y sólo entonces se atrevió a mostrar un gesto de contrariedad. Estaba enfadada, pero lo estaba más consigo misma que con su tía. Siempre había sido una cobarde, y seguiría siéndolo si las cosas no cambiaban.

El deprimente cubículo tenía lo mínimo indispensable, pero al menos le servía de refugio de su tía. Suspiró y se agachó para encender la pequeña vela que estaba sobre una sucia mesa, junto al camastro hecho de cuerdas. _Si por lo menos fuera más valiente y más fuerte_, pensó, _me habría atrevido a darle la espalda. Si por lo menos fuese capaz de contestarle de la misma forma aunque sólo fuera por una vez._ Dobló su delgado brazo y sonrió sarcásticamente. _¡Tendría que ser Sansón para enfrentarme a ella!_, se dijo.

Un rato antes, Hinata había llevado un aguamanil con agua caliente y una palangana a su improvisada habitación y disfrutaba pensando en el baño que se daría. Con expresión de desagrado, casi se arrancó el odioso vestido que llevaba. De pie, desnuda, se relajó y acarició su delicado cuerpo, estremeciéndose de dolor al rozar alguno de los cardenales. El día anterior, tía Tsunade se había puesto muy furiosa cuando Hinata había tirado accidentalmente al suelo una taza de café, y antes de que pudiera huir había cogido la escoba y le había golpeado brutalmente el trasero.

Hinata sacó con sumo cuidado el vestido rosa del fardo en el que se encontraba y lo colgó en un lugar desde donde pudiera admirarlo mientras se bañaba. Se frotó vigorosamente la piel hasta que ésta enrojeció resaltando su brillo juvenil. Restregó un paño contra un trozo de jabón perfumado que había robado y se enjabonó abundantemente, regocijándose con su fragancia.

Una vez aseada, se puso el vestido sobre una desgastada camiseta. El corpiño había sido diseñado para alguien más joven que ella. El tejido le apretaba a la altura del busto, cubriéndoselo apenas, pues el escote era muy bajo; recapacitó sobre su edad y ponderó semejante atrevimiento, luego desechó el problema encogiéndose de hombros. Era su único vestido y ya no había tiempo para contemplar otra alternativa.

Se cepilló el cabello con esmero hasta hacerlo relucir bajo la luz de la vela. Ése había sido el orgullo de su padre, recordó con cariño. A menudo, al mirarla, se había sumido en un estado de ensueño como si, suponía, hubiera imaginado que se trataba de su madre. Más de una vez la había contemplado largamente y con profunda nostalgia había balbuceado el nombre de su esposa antes de despertar y volverse con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas.

Tal como le habían ordenado, se recogió el cabello en un moño, no sin antes dejarse unos pocos rizos sueltos cayéndole por la espalda con pretendido desalmo y otros dos, provocativos, sobre las sienes. Se observó en un pedazo de cristal roto que hacía las veces de espejo y asintió con la cabeza. Había quedado mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, teniendo en cuenta los rudimentarios objetos de que disponía.

Hinata oyó que alguien entraba en la casa; una tos seca irrumpió en la habitación. No necesitaba espiar para saber que se trataba de su tío. Estaba encendiendo su pipa con un tizón de la chimenea, y oyó que volvía a toser. Remolinos de humo llenaron la habitación.

Hizashi Hyuuga se sentía destrozado. Su vida estaba vacía. Nada le importaba realmente, a excepción de la ávida vigilancia del dinero y la dudosa compañía de tía Tsunade. Había dejado de preocuparse por su aspecto. Su camisa estaba cubierta de manchas de grasa y tenía las uñas sucias. Había perdido el porte de que gozaba en su juventud y ahora, ante Hinata, se mostraba como un hombre encorvado, ajado y bien entrado ya en la cincuentena. Sus ojos perla sin brillo revelaban sueños rotos, esperanzas minadas y días llenos de frustración bajo las limitaciones de su esposa. Sus manos eran nudosas y retorcidas, fruto de los años de arduo trabajo intentando sacar rendimiento a una tierra pantanosa, y su piel, curtida por las inclemencias del clima, llevaba grabado el paso de las estaciones en profundas líneas que surcaban su rostro.

Levantó la mirada y al ver la dulce belleza de su sobrina, una nueva expresión de dolor pareció apoderarse de sus facciones. Se repantingó en su silla preferida y sonrió.

—Estás encantadora esta noche, hija. Imagino que es por la visita de tu tío Jiraya...

—Tía Tsunade me ha dado permiso, tío —explicó Hinata.

Tío Hizashi dio una chupada a su pipa al tiempo que mordía con fuerza la boquilla.

—Sí, me lo creo. —Suspiró—. Haría cualquier cosa para complacerlo, a pesar de que es un hombre muy frío. Una vez fue a verlo a Londres y él se negó a recibirla. Ahora no se atreve a ir por miedo a que se enfade, y él está satisfecho con ello. Tiene amigos adinerados y nunca se le ocurriría admitir que ella es una pariente suya.

En un retrato ligeramente borroso que tenía su hermana, Jiraya Senju era casi igual de alto que Tsunade, y ésta, a su vez, era una cabeza más alta que Hinata. Quizá no fuese tan obeso como ella, pero Hinata suponía que esa diferencia disminuiría en pocos años. Su rostro era regordete y rubicundo, con pesados carrillos, y poseía un protuberante labio inferior constantemente húmedo de saliva. A menudo se daba golpecitos sobre el mismo con un pañuelo de encaje, emitiendo ruidos nasales para hacer ver que se limpiaba la nariz. Cuando le dio la mano para saludarla, ésta estaba desagradablemente flácida, y al inclinarse para besársela Hinata sintió náuseas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A: **Nuevo proyecto, tenía pensado subirlo hace tiempo, pero aprovecho estas vacaciones para subirlo, contendra mucho lemon y los primeros serán violaciones (lo siento es parte primordial tanto de este fic como de "El zodiaco"), Sasuke aparecera al final del próximo capítulo, espero les guste, gracias por leer.


	2. Tentación de volar

**Título: Por el corazón que una vez tuve**

Capítulo II: "La tentación de volar"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El traje era de color gris pálido, ribeteado de abundante plata, y la camisa y alzacuello blancos parecían acentuar sus manos rosadas y su rostro rojizo. Jiraya Senju podía ser rico, pero a Hinata le parecía muy poco atractivo. Los pantalones le iban demasiado ceñidos; daba la impresión que incluso le molestaban, y sospechaba que los habían confeccionado de esa manera para mostrar deliberadamente, a quienquiera que le mirara, su por otro lado cuestionable virilidad.

Había llegado en un landó alquilado conducido por un cochero perfectamente ataviado que fue enviado a dormir al granero junto a los caballos. Hinata advirtió que el conductor se había ofendido al haber sido enviado a tan humilde alojamiento, pues iba mejor vestido que cualquiera de los habitantes de la casa. En el granero apenas cabían los animales. Pero a pesar de ello no protestó, y se marchó en silencio para ocuparse de los caballos y del carruaje.

Tía Tsunade, con su cabello gris recogido tras su enorme cabeza, parecía una fortaleza imponente enfundada en su vestido almidonado y su delantal. Ahora ya no decía que los vestidos elegantes eran obra del demonio, sino que se mostraba encantada al ver a su hermano hecho un figurín, y revoloteaba a su alrededor como una gallina en torno a sus polluelos. Hinata jamás había visto a su tía mostrarse tan cariñosa con nadie, y, por supuesto, su hermano Jiraya lo recibía encantado, disfrutando de las atenciones que ésta le prodigaba. Hinata hizo caso omiso de las alabanzas desmesuradas de su tía y no prestó excesiva atención a la conversación hasta que durante la cena, ésta fue derivando a las noticias procedentes de Londres. Fue entonces cuando empezó a escuchar atentamente esperando oír noticias de sus viejos amigos.

—Napoleón logró escapar y ahora todo el mundo cree que se encuentra de camino a Francia tras su derrota en Egipto —explicó Jiraya—. Nelson le dio una buena lección. ¡Ahora se lo pensará dos veces antes de meterse de nuevo con nuestros marineros! —exclamó.

Hinata se dio cuenta de que su discurso era mucho más instruido que el de su hermana y se preguntó si habría asistido a la escuela.

Tía Tsunade se limpió la boca con la mano y gruñó:

—Pitt no sabía de lo que hablaba cuando dijo que dejáramos en paz a los franceses. Ahora su maldito cuello depende de ellos y de esos irlandeses. ¡Yo digo que los maten a todos!

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior.

—¡Irlandeses! ¡Ja! ¡Son una manada de animales, eso es lo que son! ¡Nunca saben lo que quieren! —continuó tía Tsunade.

—Pitt está intentando formar un sindicato con ellos. Puede que el año que viene ya esté en marcha —agregó tío John.

—¡A lo mejor también nos rajan el maldito cuello! —apuntó Tsunade.

Hinata miró a su tío con incertidumbre, inquieta como siempre ante los prejuicios de su tía. John bajó la vista y de un trago dio cuenta de su cerveza. Suspiró deseando la jarra que Tsunade guardaba celosamente, dejó la suya y volvió en silencio a la pipa.

—¡Y los yanquis lo mismo! Son capaces de cortarte el cuello antes que mirarte. ¡Tendremos que luchar contra ellos otra vez, acordaos de lo que os digo! —volvió a exclamar Tsunade.

Jiraya rió entre dientes.

—Pues si es así—dijo—, no creo que te guste mucho venir a Londres, querida hermana. Arriban a puerto como si fueran los dueños del lugar. Algunos ingresan en la leva, pero son cautos y muy suyos. Cuando se aventuran a entrar en la ciudad siempre lo hacen en grupo. No les gusta la idea de navegar en barcos británicos. Sí, son gente de cuidado y algunos tienen el atrevimiento de creerse caballeros. Mirad ese tipo, Washington, por ejemplo. Y ahora tienen a ese otro idiota, Adams, a quien han elegido como su rey. ¡Es indignante! Pero no durará mucho. ¡Volverán gimiendo como perros, que es lo que son!

Hinata no conocía a ningún yanqui. Simplemente agradecía a su tía y al señor Court que discutieran sobre ellos en lugar de hacerlo sobre los irlandeses.

Desvió su atención de la conversación, pues si no hablaban de la sociedad londinense o de sus antepasados carecía de interés para ella. Sabía que si les declaraba su lealtad o se interesaba por las noticias sociales de Londres, su tía se ensañaría con ella. Dejó divagar sus pensamientos y permaneció sentada a la mesa durante lo que le pareció una eternidad.

Tía Tsunade la sacó de su ensimismamiento con un cruel pellizco en el brazo. Hinata dio un respingo frotándose el incipiente cardenal y miró a su tía conteniendo el llanto.

—Te he preguntado que si desearías dar clases en la escuela privada para señoritas de lady Cabot. Mi hermano cree que podría encontrarte un empleo allí—dijo tía Tsunade.

Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó. Jiraya Court rió y se explicó:

—Tengo muy buenos contactos en la escuela y sé que están buscando una joven instruida —explicó—, y tú posees excelentes modales y buena dicción. Creo que serías perfecta para el puesto, y tengo entendido que asististe a un colegio en Londres lo cual nos es de mucha ayuda. —Se dio unos golpecitos en sus enormes labios antes de proseguir—: Quizá en el futuro pueda arreglarte una boda con una familia distinguida de la ciudad. Sería una lástima malgastar tu exquisito refinamiento con un granjero ordinario de por aquí. Por supuesto, el arreglo de un contrato así significaría el suministro por mi parte de una dote sustancial, la cual sería devuelta cuando ya estuvieras casada. Se trata de una ligera estratagema, pero sería provechoso para ambos. Tú necesitas una dote que yo puedo proporcionarte, y a cambio puedes favorecerme en los intereses del préstamo, que me devolverás más tarde. Nadie tiene que conocer este arreglo, y sé que eres lo suficientemente hábil como para obtener el dinero una vez desposada. ¿Sería suficiente para ti el puesto que te ofrezco en lady Cabot?

Hinata no estaba segura del plan nupcial que le proponía Jiraya Court, pero ¡podría escapar de aquella granja, de tía Tsunade y de su aburrida existencia! ¡Podría estar de nuevo cerca de la sociedad de Londres! ¡Sería maravilloso! Si no fuera por el escozor del brazo habría creído que estaba soñando.

—Habla, criatura. ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? —la urgió Jiraya.

Casi incapaz de contener su alegría, no lo dudó por más tiempo y repuso:

—La oferta es muy generosa, señor, y acepto con gusto.

Jiraya volvió a reír y exclamó:

—¡Bien! ¡Bien! No te arrepentirás de la decisión. —Se frotó las manos—. Mañana mismo deberíamos partir hacia Londres. He estado alejado de mis negocios demasiado tiempo y debo regresar para relevar a mi asistente. ¿Crees que podrás tenerlo todo listo, hija? —Se pasó un pañuelo con encajes por debajo de la nariz y se dio unos golpecitos en sus prominentes labios.

—Oh, sí, señor. Estaré preparada tan pronto decida partir —contestó la joven alegremente.

—Bien, bien. Entonces está todo arreglado —concluyó el señor Court.

Hinata recogió la mesa, y esta vez lo hizo con un sentimiento diferente al saber que esos platos serían los últimos que fregaría en aquella casa. Se sentía demasiado feliz para hablar con su tía, y al quedarse a solas tras la cortina, pensó en todos los placeres de que disfrutaría estando lejos de ella.

Cualquier puesto en Londres sería mejor que vivir bajo el dominio y el abuso de aquella mujer. Ya no tendría que aguantar más sus insultos, su rabia, y tal vez pudiese encontrar a una persona que se preocupara por ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Bueno estará un poquito aburrido de leer peroe ste capítulos erá parte sustancial de la historia, avisando que dentró de dos capítulos más o menos habrá lemon, quedan advertidos :D y gracias a **Marbel Izha, Natsuki-07 **y** sumebe**, los reviews me motivan a escribir


	3. Bye bye beautiful

**Por el corazón que una vez tuve**

_Capítulo III: "bye bye beautiful"_

Escrito por: Lilith Immaculate (otros seúdonimos: Leonore Bhatory, Hatsumi Uchiha pero soy la misma n_n)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

Los preparativos para el viaje serían breves, pues lo único que tenía era lo que había llevado aquella noche, y lo que se pondría el día siguiente. Se deslizó desnuda en su camastro y se cubrió con la áspera manta, muerta de frío. Una vez estirada se regocijó al pensar que ya nunca más tendría que lidiar con él. En menos de doce meses entraría en el nuevo siglo, y se preguntaba qué le depararía, ahora que tenía una nueva oportunidad de vivir y ser feliz.

Al día siguiente emprendieron el viaje a Londres en el carruaje de Jiraya Senju, y Hinata encontró el paseo de lo más entretenido. En junio, el paisaje a lo largo del camino era verde y exuberante. No había visto los mismos páramos cuando dos años antes había viajado a casa de su tío, pero ahora que iba hacia el sur, camino de Londres, pensó en su belleza inigualable.

El señor Senju resultó ser un anfitrión amable y muy atento. Por lo menos con él podía conversar sobre los acontecimientos más recientes de la sociedad londinense y disfrutar de las historias amenas que contaba sobre la corte real. Una vez, lo sorprendió observándola con una intensidad que no supo descifrar, pero rápidamente desvió la mirada. Por un instante dudó de si debía trasladarse a Londres a solas con él ya que no era su tutor legal, sino sólo un pariente lejano. Pronto el desasosiego desapareció y se dijo que al fin y al cabo estaba estudiando la manera de arreglar para ella un futuro contrato de matrimonio.

Ya era de noche cuando llegaron a las afueras de Londres. Hinata estaba dolorida y cansada por las constantes sacudidas del carruaje cada vez que encontraba un bache en el camino. Se sintió verdaderamente aliviada cuando por fin entraron en la tienda. En el interior del establecimiento había sedas, muselinas, linos, terciopelos y satenes de todos los colores y texturas amontonados encima de las mesas y sobre las estanterías; en definitiva, todo lo que una mujer podía desear para confeccionarse un vestido elegante. Hinata estaba asombrada ante una selección tan amplia. Tocó una tela, entusiasmada, luego examinó otra con detenimiento sin caer en la cuenta de que en la parte trasera de la tienda había un hombre sentado a un escritorio.

Jiraya Senju soltó una carcajada al verla corretear por la estancia.

—Tendrás tiempo para examinarlo todo más tarde, querida —aseguró—, pero ahora debes conocer a mi asistente, el señor Orochimaru.

Hinata se volvió hacia un hombre menudo, con un aspecto muy extraño. Al instante decidió que era la persona más fea que había visto en su vida. De su cara redonda emergían unos ojos vidriosos, y la nariz era una cosa pequeña y aplastada con unas fosas nasales acampanadas. Sacudía constantemente la lengua sobre unos labios gruesos y cubiertos de cicatrices, y Hinata no pudo evitar pensar en los lagartos que había visto en la granja. Su cuerpo grotesco y jorobado estaba enfundado en una suntuosa seda escarlata que, al igual que su camisa, aparecía cubierta de manchas de comida. Su sonrisa era una mueca grotesca. Hinata pensó que era mejor que no intentara hacerlo. De hecho, no entendía por qué Jiraya lo tenía en la tienda. Estaba convencida de que más que atraer a los clientes, debía de asustarlos, y si atraía a alguno, éste tenía que ser un perturbado.

Como respondiendo a su incógnita, Jiraya Senju puntualizó:

—La gente está acostumbrada a Orochimaru. El negocio va muy bien porque todo el mundo sabe que hacemos bien nuestro trabajo. ¿No es así, Orochimaru?

Orochimaru respondió con un gruñido evasivo.

—Ahora, querida —continuó Jiraya—, quiero mostrarte mis aposentos en el piso de arriba. Estoy convencido de que serán de tu agrado.

La condujo hacia la parte trasera de la tienda, a través de una puerta de espesos cortinajes que daba a una habitación pequeña donde una exigua ventana proporcionaba la única luz de la sala. En uno de los laterales, una escalera les llevó hasta un pasillo estrecho con una única puerta de madera maciza, muy ornamentada en comparación con el deprimente vestíbulo.

Jiraya sonrió abriéndole la puerta a Hinata, quien, al ver lo que se escondía tras ella, contuvo la respiración, muy sorprendida. El apartamento estaba lujosamente amueblado con piezas del siglo XVII Un sofá de terciopelo rojo hacía juego con dos sillas del mismo color, sobre una espléndida alfombra persa. De las brillantes y coloridas paredes colgaban pinturas al óleo y ricos tapices, y una lámpara de araña emitía prismas de luz sobre los cortinajes de terciopelo rojo y sus ribetes de galones y borlas doradas. Junto a frágiles estatuillas de porcelana se encontraban, sobre las mesas, candelabros de peltre, y en la parte trasera de la habitación había dispuesto un lugar para cenar. Cada artículo había sido cuidadosamente elegido y obviamente no se había reparado en gastos.

Jiraya abrió la otra puerta que había en la habitación, y se apartó para dejar que Hinata entrara. En su interior se encontró con una gran cama con dosel cubierta con un terciopelo azulado. Junto a ella había una cómoda pequeña, y sobre ésta, un enorme candelabro y una bandeja llena de fruta fresca con un cuchillo con el mango de plata.

—Oh, señor, es muy elegante —observó Hinata en voz baja.

Jiraya aspiró un pellizco de rapé y sonrió al ver que la joven se contemplaba en el espejo que había junto a la cama.

—Lo he dispuesto todo yo mismo con algunos lujos, querida —presumió.

Si Hinata se hubiera vuelto en ese preciso instante, habría descubierto lo que tan celosamente había ocultado Jiraya en el carruaje. Sus ojos recorrían su exquisita figura con el deseo de poseerla. Pero cuando Hinata se volvió a mirarle, éste se volvió en un intento de ocultar su lascivia

—Debes de estar muerta de hambre, Hinata —le dijo Jiraya amablemente mientras se dirigía a un armario y abría sus puertas de par en par. Un amplio surtido de vestidos de noche colgaba en el interior. Rebuscó entre ellos hasta encontrar uno de color beige de encaje, con diminutas cuentas centelleantes y forrado de un material de color carne muy ceñido. Era un vestido muy caro y bello—. Ponte esto para cenar, querida —Sonrió—. Lo confeccionamos para una joven de tu misma talla, pero nunca vino a buscarlo. A menudo me he preguntado la razón, pues es uno de los vestidos más bellos que he diseñado, pero supongo que al final se dio cuenta de que era demasiado caro para ella. —La miró con el rabillo del ojo—. Ella pierde, tú ganas. Te lo regalo. Si te lo pones esta noche, me harás muy feliz. —Se dirigió a la puerta y al llegar a ella se volvió—. He enviado a Orochimaru para que le diga a la cocinera que nos prepare la cena. Llegará dentro de poco, así que te ruego que no me prives de tu dulce compañía por mucho tiempo. Si necesitas cualquier otra prenda, el armario está a tu disposición.

Hinata esbozó una sonrisa dubitativa, apretando el elegante vestido contra su cuerpo, todavía sin creerse que le pertenecía. Cuando Jiraya cerró la puerta, Hinata se volvió para contemplar su imagen en el espejo, todavía con el vestido en la mano.

En todos los años que había vivido con su tía, jamás se había mirado en un espejo. Como mucho se había visto reflejada en un trozo de vidrio o en los charcos de agua que se formaban ocasionalmente. Había olvidado cómo era casi por completo. Se asemejaba al retrato que guardaba de su madre; de hecho, era su viva imagen. Siempre había creído que las rubias hermosas y esbeltas que visitaban la corte y sobre las que había leído en su niñez, constituían la esencia de la belleza, y no las morenas bajas como ella.

Hinata se limpió la suciedad que había acumulado en su cuerpo durante todo el día, y encontró una camisola limpia en el armario. Era de una batista suave completamente transparente. Se ruborizó al pensar en la exhibición indecente de su cuerpo, y al ponérsela se sintió indigna. Su bajo corpiño apenas le cubría los pechos. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a los ingenuos trajes de niña para sentirse cómoda dentro de aquella camisola, pero tampoco soportaba la idea de llevar su camiseta vieja y deshilachada bajo el maravilloso vestido.

Rió para sí, divertida. _¿Quién me va a ver?_, pensó. _Sólo yo podré contemplar esta creación tan atrevida, nadie más._

Recapacitando en lo absurda que era la situación, se dispuso, muy contenta, a arreglarse el cabello. Se lo trenzó, rizó y finalmente sujetó en lustrosas trenzas negras formando un moderno peinado. En lugar de un simple moño, eligió un recogido de bucles suaves que caían en forma de cascada sobre la espalda. Haciendo uso de sus habilidades artísticas, blandió el cuchillo y empezó a cortar mechones finos de cabello a la altura de las orejas, hasta crear un rizo en cada uno de ellos. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, pensó en los gritos de rabia y los insultos que su tía proferiría si pudiera verla.

Todavía pensaba en Tsunade, cuando acarició distraída la hoja del cuchillo con el dedo para comprobar si estaba afilado. De repente una gota de sangre manchó el utensilio. Se llevó el dedo a la boca con una mueca de dolor, dejó el cuchillo y se dijo para sí que si en el futuro deseaba cortar o pelar una fruta iría con más cuidado.

El vestido beige la impresionó de igual modo que la camisola que llevaba debajo. Con él ya no parecía una niña, sino una mujer hecha y derecha. Y su decimoctavo cumpleaños, para el que sólo faltaba un mes, lo constataría.

Pero aparte del vestido, había algo más que la hacía extrañamente diferente. Al igual que la camisola, el vestido apenas le cubría el busto y el forro era tan ceñido que daba la impresión de que estaba desnuda. Su aspecto era arrebatador, seductor, el de una mujer versada en materia de hombres y no el de la doncella inmaculada e inocente que todavía era.

Al salir de la habitación, Jiraya la estaba esperando. Él también se había arreglado. Había sustituido el atuendo del viaje por un traje más distinguido y elegante y rizado unos cortos mechones de su escasa cabellera en torno a su rostro rollizo, dándole un aspecto todavía más orondo.

—Mi querida y dulce Hinata, tu belleza hace que anhele mis años de juventud —la agasajó—. Había oído historias de damas bellas como tú, pero nunca había visto una con mis propios ojos.

Hinata respondió educadamente y luego desvió su atención a la comida. Se deleitó con los aromas tentadores que flotaban en el aire. La mesa estaba exquisitamente decorada con cristal, porcelana y plata, y en el aparador adyacente habían dispuesto un verdadero festín; ave de caza asada, arroz de la India, gambas con mantequilla, pastas dulces y frutas confitadas. Una licorera llena de un vino ligero ocupaba convenientemente la cabecera de la mesa.

Jiraya disfrutó de otros placeres. Se dedicó a contemplar con calma las suaves líneas del exquisito cuerpo de Hinata, sin ocultar su deseo. Sus ojos se demoraron por unos segundos en el escote, donde las curvas voluptuosas de sus senos sobresalían del vestido. Mientras estudiaba aquellas formas sinuosas pasó impaciente la lengua por sus gruesos labios, anticipando el sabor jugoso y tierno de la carne.

Le indicó una silla cerca de la cabecera de la mesa para que tomara asiento y sonrió.

—Siéntate aquí, querida dama, y permíteme que empiece a servir.

Hinata lo complació y lo observó mientras servía los platos.

—La cocinera es realmente tímida —comentó él, llenando su plato con una generosa ración de arroz—. Sirve la comida nada más ordenárselo y luego se marcha sin que casi me dé tiempo a verla. Vuelve a retirarlo todo con la misma eficacia silenciosa y difícilmente me entero de que ha estado aquí. Y como muy pronto podrás comprobar, es una excelente _chef de cuisine_.

Empezaron a cenar y Hinata quedó verdaderamente sorprendida de la cantidad de comida que el hombre era capaz de engullir. Incluso se preguntó si una vez que hubiese terminado sería capaz de moverse. Sus mandíbulas protuberantes trabajaban incesantemente para masticar la comida. Devoró la deliciosa perdiz y la repostería, lamiéndose los dedos grasientos y chascando los labios una y otra vez. Incluso eructó fuertemente en varias ocasiones sobresaltando a la muchacha.

—Cuando empieces a trabajar en lady Cabot —le aseguró Jiraya— tendrás ocasión de conocer a algunos de los hombres más ricos de Londres, y con tu belleza te convertirás rápidamente en una de las mujeres más deseadas del lugar. —Se rió, escudriñándola con sus ojos vidriosos por encima de la copa.

—Es usted muy generoso, señor —repuso cortésmente Hinata con la certeza de que el vino lo había atontado un poco. Sabía que eran muy pocos los hombres que visitaban las escuelas de señoritas y los que lo hacían, estaban muy por encima de la edad de casarse o tenían negocios que atender allí.

—Sí —admitió él con una sonrisa maliciosa—, pero espero ser bien recompensado por mis esfuerzos.

Volvió a mirar a Hinata con lujuria, pero una vez más ésta no se percató, absorta en la copa de vino que temblaba en la mano de Jiraya. Al dar un trago, éste derramó unas gotas sobre su chaleco y otras resbalaron por su barbilla.

—Comprobarás que lady Cabot es un lugar muy diferente a los que has estado —comentó arrastrando las palabras—. Su dueña y yo somos socios, y ambos nos encargamos de que por su puerta sólo entren las doncellas más distinguidas. Debemos ser muy exigentes, ya que es muy frecuentado por la clase más rica. Pero contigo creo que hemos acertado.

Hinata decidió que el pobre hombre estaba demasiado ebrio para saber de qué hablaba. Contuvo un bostezo, sintiendo también los efectos del vino, y anheló retirarse a sus aposentos.

Jiraya se echó a reír y apuntó:

—Me temo que te he agotado con mi charla, querida. Esperaba que no estuvieras demasiado cansada del viaje para poder mantener una conversación larga y amistosa, pero veo que nuestra plática debe continuar mañana.

Hinata intentó protestar, pero Jiraya alzó su mano.

—No se hable más —ordenó—. Debes irte a dormir. De hecho, yo también estoy empezando a sentir sueño. Me complacerá mucho saber que estás recostada sobre esos suaves cojines aterciopelados.

Hinata se trasladó como pudo a su dormitorio notando cómo el calor del vino le relajaba cada nervio de su cuerpo. Oyó que Jiraya reía entre dientes al cerrar la puerta. Se apoyó en ella y se rió también con la sensación de que todo estaba cambiando en su vida. Bailó frente al espejo, se sintió un poco mareada, e hizo una reverencia ante él para luego preguntar:

—Dígame, lady Cabot, ¿le gustan mis atuendos? Pues si éstos son de su agrado, espere a ver los de mi tía. —Empezó a girar sobre sí misma riendo a carcajadas y abrió las puertas del armario de par en par para inspeccionar la gran variedad de vestidos que había en él. Decidió que a Jiraya no le importaría que se deleitara con ellos. Siempre le había gustado la ropa elegante y había sido un verdadero suplicio tener que llevar los vestidos viejos de su tía. Seleccionó unos cuantos para admirarlos con mayor detenimiento, los cogió y se los probó por encima frente al espejo, soñando por un instante que semejante ropa era suya.

La puerta se abrió sin que Hinata lo advirtiese. Una vez abierta, la muchacha se volvió sobresaltada y vio a Jiraya en bata. Las dudas crecieron. Súbitamente comprendió por qué estaba allí, aunque en un primer momento había creído que se trataba de tía Tsunade y su inflexible forma de pensar acerca de los vestidos elegantes. Se lo quedó mirando, atónita y súbitamente consciente de que le había tendido una trampa. Había caído en ella como un cordero en el matadero. Los ojos de Jiraya brillaban ardientes en su semblante rubicundo y una sonrisa repugnante torció sus gruesos labios. El hombre se volvió y cerró la puerta con llave. Permaneció varios segundos con la llave en la mano en actitud desafiante, hasta que por fin la dejó caer en el bolsillo. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de Hinata, disfrutando del terror que marcaba su rostro.

—¿Qué es lo que pretende? —inquirió la joven con un hilo de voz.

Jiraya la miró con lascivia.

—He venido a cobrar lo que me debes por haberte alejado de esa vida deprimente en el campo —respondió—.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gracias a l s lectores de mi historia, me animan a escribir :´D, perdón por las faltas de ortografía no tengo mucho tiempo para dedicar ea eso u.u la universidad es pesada D: en fin, AVISO lemon bueno rape (violación), en el próximo capítulo .


End file.
